Awaken and A Swollen Eye
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Serangan itu, membuat Near terjaga. Benjolan itu, penyebabnya tumbang... Hal sial apakah yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?...


**Author: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Awaken and A Swollen Eye © Ryan Potlot**

.●.●.●.

**Awaken and A Swollen Eye**

.●.●.●.

Kubik-kubik gula batu yang berdiri dengan gagahnya, tinggi securam tebing-tebing di pegunungan. Near menyelinap dari bawahnya dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Kubik-kubik gula batu tersebut rubuh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa tua Roger, ia mendengar Near berkata, "Toloooonnggg...!"

"Astaga." Roger terperanjat. "Near, ada apa?"

Keringat membanjiri kening dan pelipisnya. Roger tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sekalipun tahu, dia mungkin mengira Near membutuhkan sebuah pelukan.

"Demi Tuhan, Near. Ada apa?"

Near perlahan merangkak mendekatinya, semakin cepat, ia lalu memeluk kaki Roger. Jeritnya, "Tolooong...!"

Roger mengangkat badan Near. Dia melihat wajah Near yang pucat pasi dan mulutnya menganga terengah-engah. Lantas bergegas menggendongnya menuju kamar medis. Sementara, di koridor anak-anak memandang mereka heran.

Tanya Linda, "Ada apa dengan Near, Roger?"

Dan bukan hanya Linda, hampir semua anak yang dilewatinya bertanya. Roger menghiraukan semuanya sambil bergegas berlari dalam keadaan cemas.

Near dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur kamar medis. Seorang dokter panti asuhan pun langsung bangkit dari kursi untuk memeriksanya. Kata dokter setelah itu, "Dia tidak sakit."

Roger berdiri terperangah. "Tadi dia tiba-tiba saja pucat." Katanya, "Aneh sekali, wajahnya ketakutan seperti habis melihat hantu."

Dokter berkata, "Kalau begitu... mungkin dia memang melihat hantu!" Dokter itu tergelak. "Sudahlah, M. Roger, sekarang hampir waktunya makan malam. Sudah pernah saya bilang kalau anak-anak tak akan tahan dalam sistem belajar di sini, bukan? Nah, ternyata saya benar. Bahkan yang paling pintar yang tumbang duluan."

Roger menyanggahnya. "Near tadi sedang bersama saya."

"Oh, begitu?" Dokter melihat mata Near yang sudah terpejam, kemudian berkata, "Kita biarkan saja dulu dia beristirahat. Nanti saya akan meletakkan makanannya di sini, atau jika tidak dimakan, biarkan saja dia tidur semalaman."

Roger akhirnya meninggalkan kamar medis. Walaupun, bukan berarti ia tak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak lagi dipusingkannya, ketika sudah waktunya baginya untuk membunyikan lonceng tanda makan malam.

.●.●.●.

Sekejab kelopak mata itu terbuka, kedipan mata yang secepat kilat, meskipun dengan satu matanya yang membengkak, makhluk itu mengangkutnya dengan senantiasa masih merayap cepat.

Memanjat salah satu kaki tempat tidur. Makhluk itu memandang anak laki-laki kecil yang berbaring di atasnya. Astaga, betapa benci keluar dari pandangannya itu, dendam seakan menyeruak dari dalam hati kecil miliknya.

Kali ini ia berniat untuk balas dendam lebih pada anak laki-laki itu, ia akan menggigit matanya. Yah, mata kakinya.

Near terbangun, dengan napas tersenggal-senggal ia segera memeluk erat kakinya. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar menerawang lurus ke depan. Ia ingat telah tertidur di kamar medis yang sekarang dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Lalu meraba tombol lampu di dekat situ sebelum cahaya pucat yang agak redup sedikit mengecilkan biji matanya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling tempat tidur dan memeriksa di bawah bantal. Lalu menjengukkan kepala ke bawah kolong yang lebar di bawahnya. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia kembali memeluk kakinya. Ia yakin baru saja merasakan _serangan itu_. Rasanya benar-benar menakutkan baginya, sehingga apapun yang sedang ia cari itu, ia bersikeras menganggap itu ada dan menengok sekali lagi ke bawah. Tapi tetap tidak ada apa-apa.

Setelah itu, mungkin ia sedikit berharap _itu_ ada, sehingga ia bisa menjerit ketakutan secara wajar. Dan menengok sekali lagi ke bawah. Tapi kenyataanya tetap tidak ada apa-apa!

Mata Near masih mengawasi ke sekelilingnya, dan mengingat kejadian itu seperti gula-gula batu yang rubuh memenuhi pengelihatannya—_Sore hari di puncak kebosanannya, ia pergi menuju ruangan Roger_.

"Jadi... apa maksudmu, L tak pernah membiarkan ruang pendinginnya kekurangan atau kelebihan kubik gula?"

Jawab Roger, "Yah, dia mengambil delapan biji dari kardus yang baru, dan membawanya ke ruang pendingin untuk ditukarkan pada delapan kubik gula yang ada di sana."

"..."

"Sepertimu yang membangun pegunungan... Tibet itu di sini. L membangun semacam monumen di dalam ruang pendinginnya."

Near tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelahnya. Roger hanya duduk pada sofa besar kesayangannya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dengan pikiran tenang. Saat itulah binatang liar itu muncul diam-diam dari balik celah tebing pegunungan Near dan mengendap-endap mendekatinya.

Near baru akan meletakkan satu lagi gula batu simpanan Roger yang ia gigit menjadi persis bentuk kerucut di puncak gunungnya, ketika binatang liar itu menyusup ke kakinya dan tiba-tiba saja menggigit tumitnya. Near terkejut hingga nyaris memekik. Ia cepat-cepat melihat ke bawah, dan mendapati seekor cicak lari terbirit-birit membawa matanya.

Iya, itu memang mata. Near menyadarinya. Tapi ketika cicak itu berhenti untuk memeriksa apakah ia akan mengejarnya. Near benar-benar melihatnya. Satu mata yang sebesar kerikil dan persis benjolan daging yang dipenuhi keropeng. Seketika itu membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekitar lehernya meremang.

Bebagai perkiraan asing pun muncul berkelabat dengan liar di pikiran Near. Seperti, serangan cicak itu mungkin akan membuatnya terjangkit penyakit kulit yang mematikan. Atau, mata cicak itu mengeluarkan semacam nanah untuk menularkan tumor kepadanya. Atau yang paling parah, menggunakan matanya, cicak itu baru saja mengencingi dirinya!

Near langsung tumbang oleh itu semua. Melihat reaksi Near yang seolah-olah akan mengejarnya. Cicak itu pun segera melanjutkan berlari untuk kabur.

Waktu Near digendong Roger. Kejadian tadi sempat mengingatkannya pada seekor cicak yang pernah tanpa sengaja kejatuhan mainannya. Entah apa itu dadu, pokoknya ia temukan cicak itu tertimpa di bawahnya. Itu kejadian lama sekali, sehingga Near tak berpikir kalau cicak itu mungkin akan balas dendam. Tapi melegakan baginya, sekarang ia masih berada di kamar medis Wammy's House, dan bukannya di sebuah rumah sakit karena suatu penyakit serius.

Namun, sepertinya serangan dari cicak itu belum selesai sampai di situ saja. Karena kini tiba-tiba Near mendengar bunyi, "Cck... Cck... Cck... Cck..." Terus menerus memenuhi kepalanya. Hingga dengan gagah berani seekor cicak muncul dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

Near terperanjat, dan menambah satu lagi perkiraan asing dalam pikirannya—bahwa cicak ini mungkin sedang berniat menyerang jantungnya.

Near bangkit sambil melangkah mundur. Menyadari ketakutan Near, cicak itu pun bersiap-siap mengambil rayapan cepat dan mendesak Near dari arah bawah. Sedangkan Near, tampak bersiap-siap untuk jungkir balik dari tempat tidur ke bawah lantai sesegera mungkin.

Pertarungan yang bertentantangan dengan akal sehat manusia dan binatang tersebut pun dimulai. Cicak merayap. Near jungkir balik ke bawah. Cicak melompat, mengira ia bisa terbang. Near berguling ke kanan. Cicak menabrak tembok, tapi cepat pulih dan berlari menuju Near. Near kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur dan tanpa sengaja melihat nampan berisi semangkuk sup tomat kental dan paha ayam yang sudah di goreng matang di atas bufet di sampingnya. Sepertinya itu makan malamnya.

Ketika cicak lawannya sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur seperti dirinya, ia pun sengaja menumpahkan sesendok sup tomat itu di atas seprainya. Cicak itu dihentikan oleh genangan sup tomat di depannya. Tetapi ketika berusaha untuk berhenti, ia tak sanggup menahan dorongan tiba-tiba dari tungkai kakinya, sehingga badannya mendoyong ke depan dan mulutnya menyentuh sup tomat kental.

Biji mata Near melebar merasakan kemenangan. Cicak itu terpaksa harus menghisap habis sup tomat kental yang menempeli mulutnya.

Tapi, Near menjadi benar-benar heran. Setelah cicak itu berhasil meloloskan diri, ia malah menyicipi genangan sup tomatnya itu lagi, sampai benar-benar habis, dan ia berjalan berputar-putar di atas sisa permukaan seprei yang masih basah. Kemudian ia memandang Near. Memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Tanya Near, "Kau menyukainya?" Sambil sekali lagi menumpahkan sup tomat untuknya. Cicak itu menghisapnya dengan penuh sukacita.

"Jadi, kita berdamai, ya?" kata Near. Karena ingin lebih bersahabat, Near pun menawarinya secuil paha ayam. Tapi cicak itu rupanya lebih senang berdiri di atas sisa supnya.

Near pun berkata, "Cuma bercanda. Aku makan ayamnya, kau habiskan supnya."

Dan perdamaian pun terjalin di kentalnya sup tomat. Tak serumit para manusia untuk saling memaafkan. Hewan kecil hanya perlu dijamu dengan hangat untuk melupakan segumpal kecil keinginan balas dendamnya.

Paginya, Linda masuk ke kamar medis untuk menjenguk Near bersama Roger. Ketika mereka melihat pemandangan seprei tempat tidur yang basah, dan Linda berkata, "_Iyuuhh_... Near ngompol...!"

●●●**FIN : Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
